


Post-Mortum

by frechi123, Hamino (frechi123)



Series: The Tunnelsquad [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, The main characters have passed, tbd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: The Revelationaries watched the world move on as they passed away, and prepared for their new lives.





	Post-Mortum

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, by the time the story ends, they have all died - alas, the Deeper was too much for them. But don't worry, they'll be back in another life, with their revolution taken to heart and carried forward!
> 
> Who knows, maybe there will even be romance :)

It's painful... 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shocked anyone was willing to stick around this long... so thanks! I appreciate it indubitably. ^_^
> 
> \- Iffy


End file.
